Paraître mais ne pas être
by Severus-Sexy-Snape
Summary: Deux hommes mystérieux arrivent à Poudlard. Pour une raison tenue secrète personne ne doit connaître leur identité. De son côté Harry se découvre un penchant Malfoynien...
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Me voici de retour avec une deuxième Fanfic. Cette fois sur le couple Harry/Draco. Je post déjà le chapitre 1. Même si le 4 premier sont déjà tapés je garde un peu de suspense.

L'idée est très simple, je me suis dit "ce qui est chiant avec les fics qui tournent autour d'un couple c'est que soit c'est très court parce qu'on en fait vite le tour, soit on essaye de faire un peu long et ça devient ennuyeux." De là j'ai eu une petite idée. Donc la fic tourne bien autour d'un couple mais l'intrigue construite autour est là pour maintenir un certain suspense et pour donner corps à l'histoire. Ce qui me permet de faire évoluer le couple à son rythme.

Donc voilà, bonne lecture à tous.

Paraître mais ne pas être.

Chapitre 1. (POV Harry)

" Désolé Ginny mais je ne me sens pas d'aller plus loin. "

J'évite de la regarder dans les yeux, j'ai vraiment horreur de faire ça.

" Mais...Harry, je ne comprends pas. On est plutôt bien ensemble pourtant!

- Oui, biensûr je ne dis pas le contraire, tu es merveilleuse...

- Mais?

- Mais je crois que je ne suis pas amoureux de toi. "

Voilà c'est dit. Je la vois pâlir à vu d'oeil. S'il te plais ne m'en veut pas trop.

" Tu veux savoir ce que je crois moi ?

- Ginny...

- Non attend laisse-moi parler! Je pense que tu n'as même pas essayé de m'aimer! Tu n'es plus le même depuis quelques mois! "

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ?

" Je ne comprend pas où tu veux en venir.

- Parce que tu refuses de l'admettre! De toute façon ça ne regarde que toi, ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire. Tu dois ouvrir les yeux par toi-même. Maintenant je vais aller manger, mes amie m'attendent, s'il te plais laisse-moi du temps pour me remettre.

- Ginny attend! "

Je la regarde partir vers la grande salle. Décidément la journée commence mal. Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? D'abord mon désastre avec Cho Chang, puis ma lamentable relation avec Parvati et maintenant Ginny qui est pourtant une fille géniale. Mais rien n'y fait, je ne me sens pas à ma place. Je n'arrive pas à en tomber amoureux. Sans parler d'aller plus loin, ce n'est pas la peine d'y penser. A croire que je suis difficile. Je me décide à mon tour à aller manger, la mort dans l'âme. Ron va me tuer ce soir quand il aura apprit que j'ai lâchement jetté sa soeur. En attendant j'ai intérêt à me dépêcher si je veux avoir le temps d'avaler quelques choses avant le premier cours de la journée.

Vous n'avez jamais ce genre de pressentiment ? Quand vous entrez dans une pièce et que vous avez l'impression que dans un moment tout va vous exploser à la figure. C'est un peu le sentiment que j'ai ce matin en m'installant à la table des Gryffondors. A peine suis-je assis que ce cher Ron me tombe dessus.

" Pourquoi t'as fais ça Harry ? "

Apparemment j'étais trop optimiste en me disant que ce serait pour ce soir.

" Bonjour à toi aussi Ron.

- Arrête Harry, je ne suis pas d'humeur! Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec Ginny? Elle n'est pas assez bien toi ou quoi ? "

Non mais pourquoi il se sent obligé de me faire un scandale pareil ? Tout le monde nous regarde. Il sait pourtant que je n'aime pas être le centre de l'attention, surtout quand on me fait ce genre de reproches.

" Ron, tu ne veux pas plutôt attendre ce soir ?

- Non, je n'attendrai rien du tout! Cette fois c'est de ma soeur qu'il est question donc tu vas t'expliquer ici et maintenant!

- Bon écoute, calme-toi d'accord. Le problème ne vient pas d'elle mais de moi. On en a déjà parlé. "

Je suis mal à l'aise, tout le monde tend l'oreille à présent.

" Peut-être mais ce n'est pas une raison pour jeter les gens comme ça!

- Tu aurais sûrement préféré que je fasse semblant de l'aimer!

- Biensûr que non! Mais...

- Mais rien du tout Ron, de toute façon ça ne te regarde pas, alors maintenant si tu veux bien être assez aimable pour me laisser manger tranquille, je ne voudrais pas être en retard au cours de potion!

- Très bien! Mais ne crois pas que j'en ais fini avec toi! "

Je le regarde se lever et aller s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la table. Hermione le rejoint pour essayer de le calmer, évidement. Je me retrouve seul une fois de plus. Décidément ça devient une habitude c'est temps-ci. Si je continu comme ça je vais devenir vieux garçon et finir par ressembler à Snape! Merlin m'en préserve, je préférerais de loin que Voldemort m'achève.

Perdu dans mes pensées, en machouillant distraitement mon bacon, je fait un bond de quatre mètres quand la porte de la grande salle s'ouvre d'un coup. Faisant place à deux hommes étranges, tout habillés de noir, avec un masque et une capuche sur la tête. Je crois d'abord avoir affaire à des mangemorts et me tiens en alerte, une main sur ma baguette. Mais en y regardant mieux, je me rends compte qu'ils n'en n'ont ni l'allure, ni la tenue. Après un rapide coup d'oeil à l'assemblée d'élèves, ils s'avancent d'un pas sûr et rapide, en parfaite synchrone, vers la table des professeurs. Quand ils passent devant moi, je croise le regard de l'un d'eux. Sur le coup c'est comme recevoir une décharge électrique. Je vous avais bien dis que j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Ils s'arrêtent devant Dumbledore et après un silence, celui qui m'a accordé un regard prend la parole.

" Bonjour, professeur Dumbledore. "

Bon, premier point, apparemment ils savent exactement où ils se trouvent.

" Bonjour. Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ?

- Nous sommes des sorte de voyageurs, dirons-nous. Nous venons de très loin et avons une mission très importante à accomplir en ce lieu.

- Une mission ? De quel genre ? Et quels sont vos noms ? "

Il y a un moment d'hésitation, puis je vois le deuxième homme, qui me fait encore plus froid dans le dos que son acolyte, s'avancer et s'exprimer à son tour.

" Nous sommes désolé, professeur, mais pour des raisons de sécurité, personne ne doit le savoir. "

Bizarrement, Dumbledore n'a pas l'air plus étonné que ça.

" Bien, messieurs, allons en parler dans mon bureau voulez-vous.

- Nous vous suivons professeur. "

Je les regarde s'éloigner quelques seconde, jette un oeil à la pendule et me rends compte que le cours de potion va commencer dans quelques minutes. D'ailleurs j'aperçois du coin de l'oeil que Snape est déjà partit. Je me motive pour me lever à mon tour. Décidément il y a des jours où il vaut mieux rester couché.

Voilà pour le premier chapitre! A la semaine prochaine.

Une petite review si ça vous tente. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Bon je chapitre 1 est un peu court. Alors je poste le 2 aussi aujourd'hui. J'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi et merci à Molafofolle pour la première review.

Bonne lecture! 

Chapitre 2. (POV Draco)

Il y a des jours comme celui-ci où rester couché serait vraiment dommage. Déjà, de voir Potter danser d'un pied sur l'autre annonçant pitoyablement à la fille Weasley qu'il ne voulait pas aller plus loin avec elle, était un spectacle des plus plaisant. C'est vrai après tout, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez lui ? Il est impuissant ou quoi ? Mouhahahaha! Potter impuissant, ce serait jouissif...enfin, façon de parler. Ensuite voir ce même Potter se faire remonter les bretelles par la belette c'était drôle mais surtout pathétique de la part du rouquin. Bref, la journée promettait d'être merveilleuse... Jusqu'à l'arrivée des deux autres. Qui sont-ils ? Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'ils vont mettre le vieux fou au parfum. Allez savoir pourquoi mais j'ai le pressentiment que pour une fois il ne vaut mieux pas que je mette Père au courant. Pas qu'il puisse faire grand chose depuis sa cellule d'Azkaban mais si, par Salazar sait quel moyen, cette histoire arrive aux oreilles du Seigneur des Ténèbres, je ne préfère pas imaginer les conséquences.

J'aperçois Potter au loin, devant la salle de potion. Il est à l'écart du groupe, adossé au mur froid et humide des cachots. C'est une habitude qu'il a prit récemment. Je capte son regard en passant devant lui. Ses yeux vert profonds, pénétrants. J'aime ces moments où le temps semble suspendu, où la tension est palpable. A peine quelques secondes. Puis Snape nous ordonne d'entrer et je m'installe à ma place. Encore deux heures à observer Potter se faire humilier sans pouvoir protester.

Il est midi et je me dirige vers la grande salle pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui. Je me demande si nos deux inconnus sont encore là. Je m'assois à ma table et remarque immédiatement qu'ils sont à celle des professeurs...À visages découverts! Mais pourquoi diable se baladent-ils à visages découverts si personne ne doit connaître leurs identités ? De plus leurs têtes ne me disent rien. Jamais vu. L'un d'eux a les cheveux aussi long que ceux de Père mais châtains, de ce que je peux voir d'ici ses yeux sont noisette, il est de grande taille, très svelte et semble avoir de très bonnes manières. Au contraire de son compagnon qui lui à l'air négligé mais plus musclé, avec une tignasse auburn, coupée court et des yeux dans les teintes bleu-vert. Tout deux encore habillés de leurs robes noires, je les observe festoyer joyeusement avec mes professeurs. Apparemment le corps enseignant les a déjà accepté. Je jette un oeil à la table des Gryffondors, cherchant Potter des yeux, comme par habitude. Il intercepte mon regard une fois de plus et me fixe quelques secondes. Nos courts échanges ne sont plus emplis de haine ces mois derniers. Comme si nous avions passé une sorte d'accord tacite. De plus en ce moment précis, il a l'air aussi surprit que moi. Il fait un léger signe de tête en direction de nos deux "invités", me faisant comprendre par là qu'il se pose les mêmes questions que moi. Je lui réponds par un discret haussement d'épaule pour lui signifier que je n'en sais pas plus que lui. Il soupire et prend son air contraint puis reporte son attention sur Granger qui tente de lui faire la conversation. Potter et moi communiquons. Ca aussi c'est nouveau. Toujours à la dérobé, sans que personne ne le remarque, dès que quelques chose ne tourne pas rond généralement. Comme si nous étions chacun, le point d'ancrage de l'autre. D'ailleurs il a beaucoup changé ces temps-ci. De nouvelles ombres ont rejoint les anciennes au fond de ses yeux. Il semble plus sombre et renfermé. Plus proche de moi...

Le repas est presque fini quand Dumbledore se lève. McGonagall réclame notre attention en faisant tinter son verre avec sa petite cuillère, comme toujours. Attention qu'elle obtient très vite vu l'enthousiasme et l'envie de tous d'en savoir plus sur nos mystérieux invités. Le silence étant total, notre directeur se décide enfin à prendre la parole.

" Mes chers élèves, Je suppose que vous vous posez beaucoup de questions. "

Ca c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

" Ne vous inquiétez pas surtout, nos deux mystérieux visiteurs ne sont aucunement une menace. "

Il ne pourrait pas dire quelques chose que nous n'avons pas déjà deviné ?

" D'ailleurs ils me rappellent ce jour, quand j'étais plus jeune, où avec mon frère nous avions... "

Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il nous raconte le vieux là ? Il ne peut pas cesser de dire des conneries pour une fois ?

" ...C'est à ce moment là qu'il nous a repêché dans le lac et...

- Albus! Venez-en aux faits bon sang!

- Severus, voyons ne vous mettez pas dans des états pareils, je vais y venir tout de suite. "

Je remercie mentalement le professeur Snape. Son histoire commençait sérieusement à m'horripiler. Apparemment cela fait bien rire nos deux arrivistes, puisqu'ils sont sur le point de tomber de leurs chaises en se tenant les côtes à deux mains. Non mais franchement, moi qui pensais que celui aux cheveux long avait des airs d'aristocrate, je constate que c'est par intermittence. Je reporte mon attention sur notre fou de directeur, peut-être va-t-il dire enfin quelques chose digne d'intérêt.

" Donc, comme je le disais, ces deux jeunes gens ne sont pas des ennemis. Je ne peux pas trop vous en dire sur eux biensûr, sauf que, naturellement ils ne se présentent pas à vous sous leurs véritables apparences..."

Déjà un problème de résolu. Ils ont changé leurs traits pour ne pas être reconnu. Je commence à mieux comprendre.

" ... et puisqu'ils sont parmi nous autant en profiter. Je ne trouvais personne digne de confiance et suffisamment qualifié pour reprendre le poste vacant cette année et ces deux-là me tombent du ciel. La vie est vraiment bien faite parfois. Donc j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que ceux que vous appellerez désormais M. Jamesy Raphtorret et Lord Luca de Symfomucia, sont vos nouveaux professeurs de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Ce sont à eux deux des sorciers puissants et je leur fait confiance pour vous faire rattraper votre retard dans cette matière. "

Les murmures vont bon train dans la salle. Même si je me doute que ce ne sont pas leurs véritables identités, le fait que le fameux Lord Luca ait choisit un nom noble confirme mes a priori sur lui. Quand à l'autre, ce Raphtorret, m'a toujours l'air aussi négligé. Trouver qui ils sont risque d'être une tache très ardue, autant chercher un Vif d'Or en pleine tempête. Je suppose que Granger va s'y mettre aussi, même si sur ce coup les livres ne lui seront d'aucune utilité. Si nous sommes censé les reconnaître ils ne seront sûrement pas dans nos bouquins d'histoire de la magie. Si au moins nous avions de vrai informations sur eux et pas ce tissu de mensonges qui leur sert de couverture.

Le repas touche à sa fin et après une tornade d'applaudissements et quelques bienvenue à nos nouveaux enseignants, nous reprenons tous le chemin des salles de classe. Je me dirige vers la sortie du château, j'ai double cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques avec les Gryffondors. Autrement dit, avec Potter. Peut-être trouverais-je quelques secondes pour discrètement lui toucher deux mots à propos du discourt de Dumbledore, histoire de savoir ce qu'il en a déduit de son côté. Quand on parle du loup, il montre le bout de sa queue. Il passe à côté de moi, accompagné comme toujours de la belette et la je-sais-tout. Ces deux derniers sont encore en train de se disputer sur un sujet sans intérêt comme d'habitude et Potter en profite pour me jeter un regard par dessus son épaule. Il vérifie bien que ses deux amis sont trop occupés pour faire attention à lui puis s'éloigne un peu d'eux. Je comprend vite le message et m'avance jusqu'à sa hauteur, l'air de rien, après m'être assuré qu'aucun Serpentard ne regardaient vers nous.

" Malfoy.

- Potter.

- Belle journée n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne savais pas que les Gryffondors s'adonnaient à l'ironie et au sarcasme.

- Non, pas les Gryffondors, juste moi. Mais j'évite ce genre de comportement devant eux, ils seraient capable de croire que je suis possédé par Voldemort. "

Je ricane sans grande conviction. Je suis un peu trop perturbé par ce qu'implique sa dernière phrase. Autrement dit, le fait qu'il ose être lui-même face à moi mais pas devant ses soit disant amis. Dans un besoin de cacher mon trouble j'en viens directement au pourquoi de cette conversation.

" As-tu la moindre idée de qui ils sont ?

- Non. Et Hermione non plus. Elle a dit qu'elle ferait des recherches mais il est peu probable qu'elle trouve quoique ce soit dans des livres.

- Sinon ils n'auraient pas peur qu'on les reconnaisse comme si on les avait déjà rencontré.

- Je vois qu'on en est venu à la même conclusion.

- En effet. Donc, pour résumer la situation, nous n'avons...

- ...Rien.

- C'est à peu près ça. Sauf que je suis sûr que de Symfomucia fait partie une famille de sorciers de sang pur.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a choisit un nom nobl...

- Je le vois à ses manières, Potter. Je suis habitué à ces choses là, je te rappelle que je suis d'une famille d'aristocrates au cas où tu l'aurai oublié.

- C'est bon Malfoy. Je n'ai peut-être pas un sens de l'observation aussi aiguisé que le tien mais je me souviens encore d'où tu viens, merci.

- Donc je disais, à part ça nous n'avons rien de concret... "

Granger et Weasley viennent vers nous. Apparemment ils ont fini par remarquer l'absence de Potter. J'essaye de m'esquiver mais trop tard, ils m'ont vu et je suis un peu trop près de leur petit protégé pour ma propre santé. J'ai déjà testé le crochet du droit façon Granger et ça ne me dit rien de recommencer. Improvisons vite, improvisons bien.

" Tu rigoles Potter! Ne compte pas sur moi au prochain match pour laisser filer le Vif d'Or! "

Pendant deux seconde il me regarde d'un air interloqué mais il se reprend bien vite en remarquant lui aussi le retour des deux autres.

" Dans tes rêves Malfoy, je gagnerais comme toujours! "

- C'est ce que nous verrons. "

C'est sur ces mots que je rejoins Crabbe, Goyle et Pansy, appréhendant ce que ce gros balourd de Hagrid va encore nous présenter.

Voilà, cette fois pas de suite avant une semaine. Comme ça j'ai le temps de m'avancer sur le chapitre 5.

Une petite review si ça vous tente.

A bientôt.

Sev.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3. (POV Harry)

Je le regarde partir avec ses trois acolytes. Je m'oblige à sourire chaleureusement à Ron et Hermione mais j'ai comme un goût amer dans la bouche. Je ne devrais pas leur en vouloir de cette interruption, après tout ils ne sont pas au courant de la nouvelle nature de mes rapports avec Malfoy, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je me rend compte que j'apprécie de plus en plus ces moments que je passe avec lui dans le plus grand secret. Je voudrais y être indifférent mais plus le temps passe et plus j'en deviens dépendant. De nos conversations à la dérobé, nos regards, tout ces signes.

" Harry! Tu viens ?

- Hein ?

- Tu rêves ou quoi, vieux ?

- Non, non. J'arrive Ron. "

Depuis quand tout ça a commencé ? Depuis quand cela dure ? Je ne saurais même pas le dire avec exactitude. Ce dont je suis sûr, c'est qu'une chose importante est en train de se produire sous mon nez et qu'elle échappe totalement à mon contrôle. Ca me fais peur mais il faut que je sache où tout cela va nous mener. Même si je suis conscient que Malfoy risque plus que moi dans cette affaire. Si cette histoire arrive aux oreilles de son père il pourrait le payer très cher ou pire encore, Voldemort pourrait exiger de lui qu'il se serve de ce nouveau lien avec moi pour m'attirer dans un piège. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en pense, nous n'abordons jamais les sujets trop personnels. La famille, les amis ou le camps dans lequel on se trouve au milieu de cette guerre sont des choses dont il est dangereux de parler entre nous deux, cela pourrait tout briser en quelques mots. Et même si je veux lui faire confiance, même si parfois je meurs d'envie qu'on partage nos peurs, nos souffrances, je me tais, parce qu'il est évident que nous ne sommes pas encore près pour ça.

Je jette un oeil à mon emploi du temps en quittant le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques et constate, avec plus ou moins d'appréhension, que nous avons deux heures de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal dans quelques minutes, avec les Serpentards pour changer. Je me dirige lentement vers le château, profitant de la douce chaleur de ce début septembre, vestige d'un été caniculaire. Mes deux compagnons de toujours marchent derrière moi, perdu dans mes pensées je les entend vaguement se disputer encore à propos d'un sujet qui m'échappe totalement. Une histoire de devoir de potion que Ron n'aurait pas entamé je crois. Je n'y accorde pas vraiment d'importance de toute manière, leurs désaccords incessants commencent sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs en ce moment. J'ai hâte de voir ce que valent Raphtorret et de Symfomucia en tant que professeurs. Je me demande ce que Malfoy en pensera, il faudra que je trouve un moment pour le voir seul après le dîner.

La cloche sonne et nous pressons le pas vers la salle de cours. Je vois nos deux nouveaux enseignants qui nous attendent patiemment devant la porte, apparemment pris dans leur conversation. Ils ne semblent même pas remarquer que nous arrivons avec le reste de la classe, on dirait qu'ils n'ont d'yeux que pour l'autre. Un regard tendre, un sourire au coin des lèvres, une main qui frôle un bras, leur promiscuité me met quelques part mal à l'aise, elle soulève des questions en moi que je préfère enfermer dans un coin de ma tête pour le moment. Ils semblent enfin se rendre compte de notre présence et nous invitent à entrer. Nous nous installons tout les trois au premier rang et je vois Malfoy faire de même sur la rangé de gauche. Un silence presque religieux règne dans la salle et je reporte mon attention sur nos instituteurs, tout deux nonchalamment appuyé contre leur bureau.

" Bonjour à tous. Comme vous le savez déjà, je suis Jamesy Raphtorret et mon collègue ici présent se nomme Luca de Symfomucia. Sous la demande de Dumbledore nous avons accepté de vous transmettre notre savoir en matière de sortilèges d'attaque et de défense durant cette année. Nous n'avons pas encore de programme précis, la seule exigence de votre directeur étant de favoriser l'entente entre vos deux maisons. "

Des murmures désapprobateurs s'élevèrent de toutes parts.

" C'est pour cela que nous avons décidé de vous faire travailler en binômes composés d'un élève de Gryffondor et d'un élève de Serpentard. "

Le calme est revenu mais tous adoptent un air contraint, apparemment pas très content de leur sort. Bizarrement mon rythme cardiaque est anormalement élevé. Une petite voix dans mon esprit tente de me dire que c'est parce que j'ai envie d'être en équipe avec Malfoy mais je la chasse d'un mouvement de tête. Je vois Symfomucia prendre la liste des élèves en mains et commencer à noter les groupes au tableau.

" Nous allons simplement procéder par ordre alphabétique pour chaque maison. Ce qui donne :

Brown, Lavande / Bulstrode, Millicent

Finnigan, Seamus / Crabbe, Vincent

Granger, Hermione / Davis, Tracey

Londubat, Neville / Goyle, Gregory

Patil, Parvati / Greengrass, Daphné

Potter, Harry / Malfoy, Draco

Thomas, Dean / Nott, Theodore

Weasley, Ronald / Parkinson, Pansy

Veuillez prendre place aux côtés de votre partenaire s'il vous plait. "

C'est la mine déconfite que la classe se met en mouvement. Pour ma part je me fais violence pour marcher doucement vers Malfoy en m'efforçant de ne pas lui sourire. Je me laisse tomber sur la chaise à droite de la sienne et feins de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux tout de suite histoire de reprendre quelques peu contenance. Je lui jette un regard en biais et écoute Raphtorret commencer son cours.

" Sortez vos baguettes et levez-vous! "

La classe se met de nouveau en mouvement. De Symfomucia envoie les tables et les sièges se ranger contre les murs d'un sortilège informulé, au moins maintenant je suis sûr de ne pas avoir affaire à des amateurs. Je sens un léger souffle chaud contre mon oreille gauche. Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qui se trouve si près de moi. J'essaye de me concentrer sur ce que disent Raphtorret et Symfomucia.

" Bien, nous commencerons ce premier cours par le sortilège de désarmement le plus élémentaire. L'Expelliarmus. Je sais que pour certains d'entre vous cela peut vous paraître très facile mais c'est un sort qui m'a bien souvent sauvé la vie.

- Placez-vous en face de votre partenaire et essayez chacun votre tour de vous prendre par surprise. Monsieur Raphtorret et moi-même allons nous occuper de quatre groupes chacun. Il sera ainsi plus simple de vous observer. Bien, je suppose que l'on vous a déjà montré comment se battre en duel. Alors à mon signal levez vos baguettes. C'est partit! "

Dans la seconde qui suit, des rayons rouges fusent dans toute la pièce, j'évite de justesse celui de Malfoy et jette un coup d'oeil aux autres pour constater, non sans une certaine fierté, que la plupart des Serpentards ont déjà leurs baguettes à la merci d'un Gryffondor. Je suis simplement heureux qu'ils n'aient rien oublié des séances de l'AD pendant les vacances d'été. Je reporte bien vite mon attention sur un certain blondinet et lui lance une attaque qu'il évite lui aussi inextrémiste juste avant que Raphtorret ne mette fin à l'exercice.

" Très bien, je constate que pour certains d'entre vous ce sortilège n'a plus de secret. En revanche, M. Crabbe, M. Goyle, Mlle. Davis et Mlle Parkinson manque encore un peu de pratique.

- Par contre M. Potter et M. Malfoy semblent être sur un pied d'égalité. En effet, pour maîtriser un sort il ne suffit pas de savoir le lancer, il faut aussi apprendre à l'éviter. Il faut rester concentrer sur votre adversaire, avoir de bons réflexes et être toujours plus rapide. La magie ne fait pas tout, il faut aussi savoir détourner l'attention de la personne en face de vous et garder à l'esprit l'effet de surprise. Préparez-vous à reprendre l'exercice. Un, deux, trois!

Le cours continu ainsi. Moi fixant Malfoy dans les yeux, lui, soutenant mon regard avec la même détermination. L'atteindre d'un sort est une tâche difficile. Peut-être son père lui fait-il subir un entraînement pendant les vacances. Peut-être cela fait-il partie de l'initiation d'un futur Mangemort. Je ne préfère pas penser à ça, au jour prochain où je devrais l'affronter et sûrement le tuer. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'avoir le coeur dans la gorge tout à coup ? Il a l'air de remarquer le changement sur mon visage puisqu'il baisse sa baguette et fait un pas vers moi. Je m'en veux d'être aussi perturbé par cette idée. Je le vois faire un autre geste dans ma direction, je crois qu'il ne se rend pas vraiment compte qu'il est sur le point de me toucher et que ça ne risque pas d'être au goût de tout le monde.

" Stop! Ca suffit pour aujourd'hui. Dans l'ensemble vous avez un niveau assez satisfaisant. "

Je béni mentalement Raphtorret, dont l'interruption semble avoir ramené mon Serpentard favoris à la raison. Il recule quelques peu mais continu à m'observer avec un air que je ne lui connais pas. De Symfomucia remet les tables en rang dans la salle et nous reprenons nos places.

" Pour finir ce cours, nous allons faire un peu de théorie. Sortez vos livres, ouvrez-les à la page 19 et étudiez le chapitre suivant... "

Je m'exécute machinalement mais n'arrive pas à me concentrer. Je relis pour la troisième fois la première phrase mais elle pourrait tout aussi bien être écrite en Japonais que ça reviendrait au même. Je fini par laisser tomber ma lecture, déchire un morceau de parchemin, griffonne les mots "Tour d'astronomie, ce soir, 20h" et le fait discrètement glisser vers Malfoy. Il ne lui faut que quelques secondes pour rajouter un "OK" sous mes propres mots et me rendre le bout de papier. Je peine à retenir un soupire de soulagement et prend conscience que j'ai réellement besoin de lui parler.

Je suis en route vers la grande salle de nouveau, pour dîner cette fois. Je m'installe à ma table et Ron, qui semble accepter de mieux en mieux ma rupture avec Ginny, tente d'entamer avec moi une conversation enjoué sur le dernier match de Quidditch en date. Je sais que je dois sauver les apparences mais il est déjà 19h30 et je suis tellement à cran que c'est presque au dessus de mes forces de faire semblant de m'intéresser à ce qu'il dit. Il remarque tout de même mon manque d'attention et ça n'a pas l'air de lui plaire.

" Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive depuis quelques jours, Harry ?

- Contrairement à ce que tu crois peut-être, je ne suis pas prophète. Donc si tu n'es pas plus précis je ne risque pas de deviner de quoi tu parles.

- Tu vois! Rien que ta réaction n'est pas habituelle! Parfois quand tu nous répond on a l'impression que tu pourrais congeler un désert. Tu as pris des cours particulier avec Snape ou quoi ?

- Non mais tu t'entends des fois Ron ? Tu n'en as pas marre de débiter trois conneries à la minute ? Je suis juste un peu sur les nerfs, c'est tout. Je te rappelle que c'est la rentrée et que Voldemort est toujours quelques part dans la nature, plus puissant que jamais. Alors excuse-moi si je n'ai pas forcement envie de parler de choses futiles avec toi! "

Je me lève et marche très vite vers la sortie. J'ai trop peur de ce que je pourrais lui faire s'il insiste encore. Je ne ralenti mon allure qu'une fois arrivé au premier étage. Je passe devant la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal puis celle d'Histoire de la Magie et m'assois sur les marches de marbre menant aux niveaux supérieurs. Un coup d'oeil à ma montre m'indique qu'il est 19h45, donc qu'il me reste un quart d'heure pour aller au point de rendez-vous. Je me lève et me met doucement en route vers la tour.

Jamais ces escaliers ne m'ont semblaient aussi long. Je n'ai pas croisé Malfoy en chemin, soit il est déjà là, soit il compte se faire désirer. J'atteins la large porte que j'ai pour habitude franchir le vendredi soir à minuit pour le cours d'Astronomie. Je m'arrête, la main sur la poignée et une envie de faire demi tour me prend sans prévenir. Nous ne nous sommes jamais retrouvé ainsi seul tout les deux, avec si peu de chance d'être interrompu. Ma respiration est erratique et mon coeur semble vouloir sortir de ma poitrine, mais je n'arrive pas à me convaincre que c'est uniquement dû à mon ascension de la tour. J'entends des pas derrière moi et me retourne pour me retrouver face à lui. Il a l'air surprit quelques secondes, peut-être s'attendait-il à ce que j'arrive en retard. Je croise son regard orageux et tout besoin de fuir disparaît. Il gravit lentement les quatre marches qui le séparent de moi. Mon coeur rate un battement. Il est si près maintenant que je peux voir chaque trait de son visage. Pris d'une impulsion soudaine, j'encercle sa taille de mes bras et l'attire contre moi. Il passe sa main dans mon dos, l'autre va se perdre dans mes cheveux et il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou. Je sens de nouveau son souffle contre mon oreille, brûlant cette fois-ci.

" Respire Potter. "

J'expire brutalement l'air que je n'avais pas conscience de bloquer dans mes poumons et resserre l'étau de mes bras autour de lui. Je le sens lui aussi m'enlacer plus fort. Comment peut-on faire passer autant de désespoir dans une simple étreinte ? Nous relâchons peu à peu la pression jusqu'à ne plus se toucher puis il se racle la gorge.

" Hum hum. Tu voulais me parler de quelques chose en particulier ? "

Je me rend bêtement compte que je n'y avais même pas réfléchi. Enfin pas vraiment, du coup je me retrouve là, près à aborder un sujet dont il n'a sûrement pas envie de parler.

" Heu...je...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure en cours de Défense ?

- Je...je ne sais pas trop. Je crois que tu ne vas pas apprécier d'en discuter alors laissons tomber.

- Un Malfoy ne se déplace jamais pour rien, Potter. Alors même si tu dois me parler de mon père fais-le. De toute manière il faut qu'on fasse une mise au point sur la situation. "

Il passe sur ma droite en me prenant la main et m'entraîne de l'autre côté de la porte. Puis me lâche et s'accoude, face à moi, au rebord d'une des fenêtres par lesquelles nous observons les étoiles habituellement.

" Comment nous définirais-tu exactement, Potter ?

- A vrai dire, je ne le sais pas vraiment. Je pense que nous sommes des sortes de...confidents.

- Peut-être mais, je ne sais ni comment, ni pourquoi et...

- Moi non plus.

- C'est vraiment perturbant de ne plus te haïr. "

J'ai le souffle coupé par ce qu'il vient de dire. Je le fixe dans cette semi-obscurité que nous offrent les rayons de la Lune. Ses cheveux presque ivoire sous cette clarté virginal, ses orbes argentées me dévisageant.

" Nous pourrions être amis toi et moi, tu ne crois pas ?

- Je ne sais pas. Si ton père l'apprend...

- Il n'en saura rien, j'y veillerai.

- Oui mais si Voldem...

- Est-ce de l'anxiété que je perçois dans ta voix, Potter ? Serais-tu en train de te faire du souci pour moi ? "

Je vois un sourire poindre au coin de ses lèvres.

" Il n'y a rien de drôle, Draco. Oui je m'inquiète pour toi et alors ? C'est tout à fait justif...Quoi?

- Rien, c'est juste que tu as une manière particulière de dire mon prénom. Personne ne le prononce comme toi.

- Je... "

Je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à ça. Je le vois s'avancer vers moi et en un simple geste il nous ramène l'année de nos onze ans. Je vois sa main à la peau diaphane dans l'obscurité de la nuit, tendue sous mes yeux. Je reste interdit quelques secondes qui me semblent une heure et fini par la serrer fortement dans la mienne.

" Ne t'en fais pas Potter, je suis un grand garçon. Et puis toi aussi tu prends des risques dans cette affaire, ne l'oublie pas.

- Harry, appelle-moi Harry s'il te plait.

- Très bien, mais garde à l'esprit qu'en publique ça doit rester "Malfoy" et "Potter". Fais attention de ne pas nous trahir, d'accord.

- OK.

- Bon il est presque 21h, il faut qu'on regagne nos dortoirs avant le couvre-feu.

- Draco attend!

- Quoi ?

- Tu...tu sais tout à l'heure en cours...

- Oui ?

- J'ai compris que je redoutais le jour où je devrais t'affronter sur un champ de bataille. "

Il ouvre la porte et ce n'est qu'une fois sur la troisième marche qu'il se retourne vers moi.

" Qui sais Harry, peut-être que ce jour n'arrivera jamais. Bonne nuit. "

Je regarde la porte se fermer et attend que le bruit de ses pas ne soit plus audible pour me mettre en route. Je crois que je ne vais pas beaucoup dormir cette nuit.


	4. RAR en attendant la suite

Hello!

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre. C'est en attendant la suite.

Vous semblez beaucoup à être d'accord pour dire que nos deux nouveaux profs sont Harry et Draco dans le futur. Je trouve cette théorie intéressante alors je fais une petite RAR dessus.

J'aimerais savoir ce qui vous fait penser ça. Quels sont les indices qui vous ont permis d'arriver à cette conclusion?

Biensûr je ne confirme ni ne contredis cette théorie. C'est juste par curiosité, je veux quand même garder le suspense. ;)

A plus.

Sev.


	5. Chapter 4

Coucou! Me voilà de retour avec le chapitre 4!

Bonne lecture à tous!

Chapitre 4. (POV Draco)

Je suis allongé sur mon lit, dos au matelas, les yeux rivés sur le ciel magique du baldaquin. Enfermé derrière mon rideau, cela fait une éternité que je me repasse la soirée dans la tête. D'un coup de baguette des chiffres se matérialisent dans l'air. 1.30 AM. Nous sommes déjà le matin et je ne dors toujours pas. Ces images m'obsèdent. Ses mains sur moi, son odeur masculine, la sensation de ses cheveux glissant entre mes doigts. Puis nos mains scellant notre nouvelle amitié. Je ne sais que penser de tout ça. Je ne regrette rien mais j'ai malgré tout cette impression que quelques chose m'échappe...

" Draco! Mais lève-toi bon sang! Tu vas être en retard si ça continu! "

J'agrippe fermement mon oreiller et l'envoie de toute mes forces, c'est à dire pas grand chose vu mon état, vers la source de la voix qui, si mon ouïe ne me trompe pas, est celle de Blaise Zabini.

" Draco, arrête de faire l'enfant! Je te préviens, si tu ne te lèves pas, je fais venir Pansy! "

Par Salazar, rien que son nom me ferait sauter dans mes vêtements sans passer par la case douche pour foncer directement en cours. Mais je suis toujours un Malfoy et même si je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit ce n'est pas pour ça que ça doit se voir. Direction la salle de bain. Votre mission, si vous l'acceptez : avoir l'air frais et dispo dans...sainte merde, il est déjà 7h30...trente minutes. Note à moi-même, ne plus me laisser convaincre par Blaise de voir Mission Impossible, ou tout autres films moldu, ça laisse trop de séquelles.

Le cours de Binns est toujours la meilleure occasion pour finir sa nuit. Ou dans mon cas, reprendre le file de mes pensées là où je l'ai laissé cette nuit. C'est à dire pas bien loin puisque je tourne en rond. Ou plutôt Potter me fais tourner en bourrique. Enfin "Harry". Encore une chose qui me perturbe. Pas que je regrette, si c'était à refaire je le referais sans hésiter, j'avais besoin de notre amitié, j'en ai besoin. Je sais que j'ai fais le bon choix, même si c'est dangereux, même si ça doit se faire au nez et à la barbe de tous et bien je prends le risque et je sais que lui aussi ne me laissera pas tomber. Je plonge ma tête dans mes bras et me repose un peu, encore 1h30 à s'ennuyer ferme.

J'ai malheureusement pu constater tout à l'heure que je n'avais aucun cours commun avec les Gryffondors avant la fin de l'après midi. Donc pas de Harry durant des heures sauf au repas et à la récréation. Il y a de ça quelques mois cela m'aurait fait plaisir mais à l'heure actuelle je ne vois devant moi qu'une journée qui promet d'être très longue. J'essaye de me concentrer sur ce que nous dit Flitwik mais personnellement, Aguamenti est un sortilège que je métrise depuis presqu'un an maintenant. Je jette un oeil à Crabbe et Goyle et me demande sérieusement pourquoi ils ne retournent pas en première année puis me tourne vers Blaise pour constater qu'il s'amuse presque autant que moi. Il me lance un regard significatif et soupire de lassitude.

" Vas-tu enfin me dire ce que tu as depuis ce matin ? Non en fait explique-moi ce qui a changé chez toi depuis la rentrée et surtout où tu étais hier soir après le dîner. "

Je me sens comme pris au piège pendant quelques secondes puis je me rappelle qu'un Malfoy est censé savoir mentir à la perfection. Je prend mon air le plus sûr et mon regard le plus froid.

" Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre que je sache. Je n'ai pas changé c'est toi qui te fais des idées. Et en ce qui concerne hier soir j'ai encore le droit d'avoir une vie sexuelle Blaise.

- Une vie se...oh. Dis-moi, qui est l'heureuse élue ? "

Et voilà, d'abord nier en bloc et ensuite détourner l'attention sur un sujet plus croustillant.

" Quelqu'un...

- Draco...tu peux me le dire à moi.

- Tu m'as pris pour un Poufsouffle! Je te connais très bien Blaise et je sais pertinemment que si je te dis qui c'est tu t'empresseras d'aller le dire à Pansy qui elle se chargera de mettre le reste de l'école au courant. Je n'ai pas besoin de ce genre de pub, merci.

- Très bien, de toute façon si tu me connais si bien tu dois te douter que je finirais par le savoir, par n'importe quel moyen. Il suffit d'être patient. "

En effet je connais très bien Blaise et tout en sortant de table et me dirigeant vers le parc pour profiter de mon heure de libre, je sais pertinemment qu'il ne laissera pas tomber si facilement. Il a arrêté de me harceler au repas de midi mais ses regards en disaient long. Je sais également une autre chose. Que Potter a lui aussi cette heure de libre. Je l'aperçois d'ailleurs qui observe le lac adossé à un arbre. Les deux tiers manquant du fameux trio ne sont pas en vue. Le temps est à l'orage et il n'y a vraiment que lui pour mettre le nez dehors. Et moi. Je m'avance vers lui dans cette atmosphère lourde d'humidité. Le tonnerre gronde déjà au loin. Combien de temps nous reste-t-il avant d'être assaillit par la pluie ? Cinq minutes ? Une demi heure ? Qu'importe, il se retourne en entendant mes pas. Je m'assois à côté de lui, sous le couvert des feuilles de ce saule pleureur nous sommes invisible aux yeux du reste de l'école. Aucune parole n'est prononcée, il pose simplement sa tête contre mon épaule et moi mon bras dans son dos. Nous restons comme ça une éternité, lui, moi et sa respiration calme et régulière à mon oreille. Je crois qu'il s'est endormit.

Il sursaute quand la foudre frappe de nouveau, beaucoup plus près cette fois. Les premières gouttes viennent s'écraser au sol.

" Foutu orage.

- On devrait peut-être rentrer. J'ai divination dans un quart d'heure.

- Moi j'ai encore une heure de libre.

- Je sais. Mais ne traîne pas trop dehors, ce serais bête que tu meurs de froid.

- Très drôle Draco. "

Je marche vers le château sans me retourner, je sais qu'il m'observe. Je rejoins ma classe en haut de la tour nord où Trelawney nous attend entourée de ses babioles ridicules. Nous pénétrons dans la salle où je tente toujours péniblement de ne pas m'étouffer à cause de l'odeur persistante de son horrible encens. Je fuis Blaise du regard et me jette sur le premier pouf à ma porté. C'est à dire à côté de Pansy. Mauvaise pioche. Je suis maudit.

(POV Harry)

Je cours vers la salle de métamorphose. Je me suis rendormit sous le saule comme un crétin que je suis. Résultats, je suis trempé et je suis à la bourre. Mcgo ne va pas apprécier, elle peut être pire que Snape des fois. Je frappe à la porte et entre rapidement, dégoulinant autant d'eau que de sueur, le souffre alerte et mes vêtements en vrac.

" Excusez mon ret...

- M. Potter. Veuillez prendre place rapidement, vous perturbez mon cours. Nous reparlerons du motif de votre retard à la fin de la dernière heure."

Je ne me fais pas prier et me précipite sur la première chaise de libre à côté de Neville mais je suis bien conscient d'être en sursis.

C'est ce qui s'appelle se faire remonter les bretelles. Mcgo m'a retenu au moins une heure. Ron et Hermione n'ont pas arrêté de me poser des questions au dîner. Ils disent que j'ai changé. Je ne vois pas en quoi mais bon. La seule chose qui m'ai remonté le moral, c'est les regards de Draco, le sourire de Draco aussi. Qu'est ce que j'ai avec lui à la fin? J'ai traîné après le repas, mes amis sont rentrés sans moi et je marche seul dans les couloirs de l'école. Je peux bien m'accorder une petite promenade avant de me diriger vers ma tour. Poudlard est tellement calme à cette heure-ci. Il n'y a que de longs corridors avec des murs, des torches, le bruit de mes pas et des murmures...Des murmures? C'est déjà moins normal. On dirait que ça vient du prochain croisement. J'avance le plus silencieusement possible, retenant la respiration. J'arrive à l'angle et je jette un oeil en prenant bien soin de rester dans l'obscurité. Je suis complètement paralysé sur place par ce que je vois. J'aurais du m'en douter, les signes étaient là, sous mes yeux mais j'ai nié l'évidence. Mais il n'est plus question de signes là, mais de la vérité brut, sauvage et masculine. La plus belle chose que j'ai jamais vu. Voilà que je cours à perdre haleine, les couloirs et les escaliers défilent et en quelques minutes de déboule dans ma salle commune, la respiration erratique, la sueur inondant mon front et mon dos. Une bonne douzaine de perds d'yeux se tournent vers moi comme un seul homme et je suis une fois de plus le centre de l'attention.

"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Harry? On dirais que tu as vu Tu-Sais-Qui en personne!

- C'est rien Ron, rien du tout. J'avais juste envie de me faire un petit sprint, histoire de garder la forme.

- Tu plaisante là?

- Bon moi je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit!

- Attend Harry! Mais il n'est que 21h!

- Ron, laisse le. Tu vois bien qu'il a envie d'être seul."

La sonnerie du réveille se fait cruelle ce matin, même si je commence à 10h. Je n'ai presque pas dormi, mes rêves étant hantés par ma vision d'hier soir. Il faut que j'en parle à quelqu'un sinon je vais devenir dingue. Draco est évidement la première personne qui me vient à l'esprit. Ron et Hermione ne sont plus en tête de la liste de mes confidents. Ce n'est pas contre eux mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils me comprennent de moins en moins ces temps-ci. Ou qu'ils n'essayent plus. Je sort de mon lit et tente de paraître de meilleure humeur que la veille, histoire d'avoir la paix. Ca semble fonctionner puisque les autres répondent à mon sourire matinal et ne me posent aucune question. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain, mes affaires sous le bras. Il faut que je parle à Draco.

J'ai deux heures de DCFM ce matin, ça tombe bien puisque je suis en duo avec mon Serpentard favoris. Je vais pouvoir attirer son attention sans problème. Après avoir embarqué une tranche de bacon pour la route, j'arrive devant la salle de cours avec les autres Gryffondors. La sonnerie retenti et nous entrons. Je m'assois à côté de mon blondinet préféré, ayant un air contraint en apparence. Je dois continuer à jouer mon rôle. J'entends vaguement un de nos professeur dire que nous commencerons par de la théorie et me penche discrètement vers mon voisin.

" Draco ?

- Oui ?

- Faut que je te parle.

- De quoi ?

- C'est long à expliquer. T'as un moment cet après midi ?

- Malfoy! Potter! Vous avez peut-être quelques choses à ajouter ?

- Non, monsieur. C'est juste une petite divergence d'opinion.

- Alors veuillez régler ça en dehors de notre cours!

- Désolé, professeur.

- Bien. Donc il existe d'autres sortilèges de défense qui..."

Les deux heures ayant pris fin, je me dirige vers la grande salle pour le déjeuné, suivie de mes compagnons de toujours. Quand je sens une main frôler la mienne et y glisser un papier. Je regarde le propriétaire de la main en question passer à côté de moi, accompagné de Crabbe et Goyle, pour changer. Je fourre rapidement le mot dans ma poche et continue à marcher comme si de rien était. Je suppose très fortement que c'est la réponse à ma question de tout à l'heure et j'ai du mal à tenir en place. Je prétexte une envie pressante, me précipite dans les toilettes les plus proches, manque de m'étaler par terre à cause d'une flaque d'eau, m'enferme dans une cabine et ouvre enfin le parchemin. "15h, salle sur demande." 15h! Ce type est un sadique. Qu'est ce que je vais faire moi pendant tout ce temps ?

Je soupire pour la millième fois alors que je suis affalé dans mon fauteuil favoris de la salle commune. Un coup d'oeil à la pendule. 13h30. Re-soupire.

" Heu...Harry ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non Hermione. Tout va bien.

- C'est juste que tu sembles attendre quelques chose. Tu as un rendez-vous ? "

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir. Pourtant il n'y a pas de raison. Il n'est pas amoureux mon rendez-vous que je sache.

" C'est donc ça. Tu veux bien me dire comment elle s'appelle ?

- Hermione, c'est pas ce que tu crois. Je...Oui je dois voir quelques aujourd'hui mais...

- C'est pas une fille. C'est ça ?

- Quoi ? Mais...où tu veux en venir là ?

- Nulle Part, Harry. Calme toi.

- Que je me calme! Tu insinues quoi ? Que je suis...

- Non! J'ai juste dit ça comme ça!

- Je préfère aller prendre l'air. A plus tard.

- Mais Harry! Attend! "

Non mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prend encore à celle là ? Elle croit toujours tout savoir! C'est quoi ces insinuations! Comme si j'étais...non. Vaut mieux que j'arrête d'y penser. J'ai une heure et demi à tuer alors autant essayer de me détendre. Je sors ma baguette.

"Accio éclair de feu!"

Mon balai ne tarde pas à me rejoindre et je fonce vers le stade.

Voler m'a vraiment fait du bien. Il est 14h30 et il me reste une demi heure pour me doucher et me changer. Je me retrouve devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame et prie pour que Hermione soit à la bibliothèque. J'ai de la chance pour une fois, la salle commune est déserte, le dortoir aussi. Les autres sont Merlin sais où et c'est tant mieux. Je prends quelques affaires et file dans la salle de bain.

Je monte au septième étage, jusqu'à l'immense tapisserie représentant la stupide tentative de Barnabas le Follet d'apprendre à des trolls l'art de la danse et appercoie une porte. Draco est déjà là. Tant mieux, je n'avais pas d'idées pour l'apparence de la salle. J'entre et vois le blond tranquillement assis dans un large canapé près de la cheminée. La déco se limite à une table basse avec deux verre et une bouteille non identifiée, le canapé donc, une fenêtre donnant sur le parc et un tapis à l'air confortable. Le tout atrocement luxueux, il est un Malfoy et même dans la simplicité il reste fidèle à son rang.

" Salut.

- Salut. Un verre ?"

Je m'installe à côté de lui et je me demande vaguement pourquoi un n'a pas plutôt invoqué deux fauteuils.

" Ca dépend ce que c'est.

- Du fire whiskey.

- Ah.

- Allez! Lache toi un peu. Je te promet que je ne le dirais à personne.

- Très drôle. Comme si tu allais parler de notre petit rendez-vous à quelqu'un.

- Bon alors ce verre ?

- Ok, mais pas trop."

Il nous sert tout les deux et se tourne vers moi.

" Alors. De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

- C'est un peu embarrassant mais je savais pas trop vers qui me tourner alors...

- Accouche Potter. J'ai pas envie de mourir de vieillesse ici.

- Et bien...hier soir, je rentrais à mon dortoir quand...

- Quand ?

- Enfin, j'ai vu un truc qui m'a perturbé.

- Tu m'as fait venir pour ça ?

- Non attend! Ca va t'intriguer toi aussi. Donc j'ai vu, dans un couloir, deux personnes qui s'embrassaient.

- Tu te fou de moi là ? C'est ça ton truc super intéressant ? Je n'ai que faire des histoires de coeurs du reste de l'école.

- Non, c'est pas ça qui m'a perturbé.

- Encore heureux.

- Non, en fait, c'était...deux hommes et...

- Ah, je comprend mieux pourquoi tu es...perturbé.

- Oui, très perturbé. Je sais même pas pourquoi.

- Peut-être que tu es...

- Ah non! tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi!

- M'y mettre aussi ? Qui d'autre a...

- Laisse tomber.

- Bon, c'était qui ?

- Ben c'est ça le plus...comment dire...

- Qui c'était Harry ?

- Raphtorret et Symfomucia.

- ...Là c'est sûr. Il faut vraiment qu'on découvre qui ils sont."

Je sais je suis sadique. Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point.

Une petite review pour me faire part de votre indignation face à cette fin ? Ou encore pour me dire que vous avez aimé.

A Bientôt.

Sev.


	6. Chapter 5

Hello! Désolé du retard. Ce chap a été dur à finir. Mais j'y suis finalement arrivé donc voilà la suite.

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 5. (POV Draco)

" ...Là c'est sûr. Il faut vraiment qu'on découvre qui ils sont.

- Je pense aussi. Mais comment faire ? Ca fait trois jours et Hermione n'a toujours rien trouvé. Elle met parfois bien moins de temps à trouver la solution.

- Parce que Granger ne vois que par ses bouquins. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet. A mon avis le seul moyen reste encore l'action. Une enquête.

- Une enquête ? Mais nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux sur le coup. Et puis ce ne sont pas des amateurs, tu l'as bien vu en cours.

- Nous devrons faire avec. Nous ne pouvons mettre que des personnes de confiance au courant. Toi tu as Granger et Weasley. Mais chez les Serpentards c'est sûr que je ne peux en parler à personne.

- Et Zabini ?

- Je l'aime bien mais il a la langue beaucoup trop pendu. Surtout que Pansy est toujours là pour l'écouter.

- Donc nous sommes quatre, dont deux qui ne doivent pas savoir que tu es avec nous. On est bien barré dit-moi.

- Tu n'auras cas en discuter avec eux et me faire part de vos conclusions en secret.

- En plus tu sais, en ce moment c'est pas la grande joie entre eux et moi.

- Je vois. C'est eux les autres qui pensent que tu es gay."

Il porte son verre à ses lèvres pour éviter ma question qui n'en est pas une. Je vois son visage se tordre dans une grimace de dégoût. Evidemment, monsieur parfait-Potter ne bois jamais d'alcool. Il repose son verre sur la table et se détend sur le dossier du canapé. Je sais qu'il ne répondra pas. Je vois bien qu'il est trop chamboulé pour en parler. Ce n'est pas spécialement le fait que ses amis aient raison qui m'inquiète. C'est plutôt le fait que je sois perturbé à cette idée. Je l'observe, il a les yeux fermés, ses yeux si vert, il a retiré ses lunettes et s'est enfoncé confortablement dans le cuir du divan. Depuis quand est-il assez en confiance avec moi pour se sentir si à l'aise en ma présence. Je ne peux empêcher ma main d'aller d'elle même se glisser dans ses cheveux en bataille. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il sursaute, mais il soupire et vient se nicher dans mes bras. Au bout d'un moment il relève doucement la tête et me regarde dans les yeux.

" Tu sais Draco, je ne sais pas s'ils ont raison ou tord. Mais il y a un fait dont de suis sûr, c'est que certaines choses je ne les ressens qu'avec toi.

- Quoi par exemple ? "

En réponse, je vois son visage se rapprocher du mien. Je ferme les yeux pour savourer la sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elles ont encore le goût du whisky qu'il a bu tout à l'heure. Je me prend au jeu et ma langue passe la barrière de ses dents pour aller danser avec sa jumelle. Il a une manière d'embrasser si innocente que je voudrais qu'il ne s'arrête jamais. C'est comme un feu liquide qui envahit mes veines. Mes bras le sert encore plus fort contre moi, tandis qu'il s'agrippe à mon cou. Nos mouvements deviennent plus lents, il met fin au baiser et me fixe de nouveau. Il a l'air complètement bouleversé par ce qu'il vient de se passer.

" Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui ma pris! "

Il se lève et part en courant. Je ne le retiens pas. Il a besoin de temps. Je fini mon verre et quitte la salle à mon tour.

Il est 15h45 quand j'arrive à mon dortoir qui par chance est désert. Je m'allonge sur mon lit. Je ne sais que penser de tout ça mais une chose est sûr, je veux à nouveau sentir le goût de sa bouche, de sa peau, la douceur de ses mains sur moi...

" Draco, réveille toi bon sang!

- Hein ? Quoi ? Il est quelle heure ?

- 19h. Avec Pansy on t'a cherché toute l'après-midi, on se faisait du souci, tout ça pour te trouver à faire la paillasse à cette heure de la journée!

- Ca va Blaise. J'étais fatigué, c'est encore permit que je sache!

- Et ton amante secrète n'est pas avec toi. A moins qu'elle ne soit partie après t'avoir épuisé.

- Lâche-moi avec ça tu veux.

- Mais Draco, tu as une petite amie et tu ne veux même pas nous dire qui c'est!

- Je n'ai pas de copine, Blaise!

- Pourtant tu as l'air tellement plus épanouie ces temps-ci. Comme si tu avais enfin trouvé ce qui te manquait pour que ta vie soit meilleure.

- La ferme Zabini!

- Mais attend! Qu'est ce que j'ai dis ? "

Je pars en claquant la porte sans prendre la peine de répondre. Je commence à en avoir marre de sa curiosité mal placée. Finalement c'était peut-être une mauvaise idée d'inventer cette amante d'un soir. Je parcours les couloir jusqu'au rez-de-chaussé, passe devant une fenêtre et constate avec horreur en observant mon reflet que je suis décoiffé et débraillé par ma sieste. J'essaye de m'arranger du mieux que je peux quand j'entends une voix que je connais très bien.

" Alors Malfoy, dès que tu voix une surface qui te reflète tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de t'admirer ? A croire que tu n'aimes que toi.

- La ferme Weas...

- Ferme la Ron.

- Hein ? Mais...Harry...qu'est ce qui te prend ? Mais attend-moi! "

Je regarde le duo d'enfer s'éloigner, légèrement décontenancé par ce qu'il vient de se passer. Harry ne m'a pas accordé le moindre regard mais en même temps il a fait taire la sale belette. Etait-ce pour me défendre ou pour s'échapper le plus vite possible. Un peu des deux je pense. Il faut que je lui parle.

(POV Harry)

Pourquoi ?! Mais bon sang, quelqu'un peut-il me dire pourquoi j'ai fais CA ? Il doit penser que je suis fou maintenant, ou pervers ou pire! Il n'avait pas l'air tellement contre pourtant. Va au diable conscience de mes deux! Et pourquoi a-t-il fallu que Ron l'ouvre tout à l'heure ? Et moi qui lui ai dit de se taire. Sûr qu'il va me harceler de questions ce soir. C'est pour ça d'ailleurs que j'erre dans les couloirs de la tour ouest à 20h, hésitant entre me pendre ou aller parler à Draco. Je perçois l'éclat d'une cheveulure blonde à quelques mètres devant moi mais en m'approchant je me rend compte que la personne rattaché à ces cheveux n'est pas vraiment celle que j'attendais.

" Bonsoir Harry.

- Bonsoir Luna. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Il fait bon ce soir hein ? Un temps idéal pour observer des Ronflaks Cornus.

- Heu...si tu le dis.

- Tu sembles perturbé.

- Non, ne t'inquiètes pas.

- L'amour n'est jamais simple Harry tu sais. Mais ne le laisse pas te filer entre les doigts. Va lui parler.

- Quoi ?

- Bonne soirée.

- Mais attend! "

Je la vois disparaître à un croisement sans pouvoir la retenir. C'est vrai que les dortoirs des Serdaigles se trouvent dans le coin. Je ne comprendrais jamais comment cette fille fait pour toujours tout savoir sans intervenir dans nos histoires. Elle a bien parlé "d'amour"? Est ce que j'aime Draco ? Est ce que je suis réellement tombé amoureux de lui ? D'un homme ? C'est ce qu'elle semble croire. Et lui dans tout ça ? Il doit me prendre pour un fou. Je ne veux pas le perdre juste parce que je comprend enfin pourquoi les filles me semble si inintéressantes. Leurs baisés me semblent si fades à côté de celui que j'ai partagé avec lui. Je donnerais tout pour à nouveau connaître le goût de ses lèvres, cette saveur si particulière qui a enivré mes sens. Las de marcher je m'appuie contre un mur et me laisse glisser au sol, la tête entre les genoux.

" Je ne veux pas te perdre...Draco...

- Qu'est ce qui peut bien te faire penser que je vais t'abandonner ? Après tout c'est toi qui a fuis. "

Je me relève sous la surprise. Que diable fait-il ici ?

" Tu me suis ou quoi ?

- J'ai mieux à faire Harry, crois moi. Je n'avais simplement pas envie de rentrer dans mon dortoir pour me faire encore harceler par mes soit disant "amis".

- Bienvenue au club.

- Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question.

- ...J'avais peur...

- De quoi ?

- De ta... réaction. "

Il s'avance vers moi, jusqu'à ce que je sente la chaleur de son corps contre le mien. Je vois son visage se rapprocher du mien, je sens son souffle contre mon oreille.

" Dis-moi, Harry, a quel moment exactement t'ai-je donné l'impression de ne pas apprécier d'avoir ma langue dans ta bouche ? "

Un brasier s'allume en moi à l'évocation de ce souvenir et je ne peux empêcher mes joues de devenir brûlante. La langue en question se glisse sur mon cou et je pousse un gémissement malgré moi.

" Répond.

- Je... je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle.

- Tu es un idiot Harry. Ce baisé m'a hanté des heures durant et toi tu croyais que je ne voulais plus te voir.

- Je...

- Tais-toi et embrasse-moi. "

Avant que je puisse dire quoique ce soit je sens de nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes, ses mains sur mon corps, sa langue enlaçant sa jumelle, sa salive se mêlant à la mienne, envahissant ma bouche comme un feu liquide, mon sang bouillonnant dans mes veines embrasant mes reins. Mes doigts vont se perdre dans ses cheveux si blond tandis que mon autre main caresse son dos. Je le sers un peu plus contre moi alors qu'il me plaque sur ce mur et nos gestes deviennent de moins en moins contrôlés, comme s'ils étaient animés d'un désir trop longtemps refoulé. Perdu dans toute ces sensations, j'entends tout à coup une voix que je peine à reconnaître sur le coup, résonner dans le couloir.

" Et vous là-bas! Je vais vous apprendre moi à vous peloter de la sorte dans un corridor!

- Rusard. Il ne nous à pas encore reconnu. Cours! "

Je fais ce qu'il me dit. S'engage alors une course poursuite à travers l'école. Draco à mes côtés, en sueur et l'autre saleté de concierge à nos trousses. Arrivé au septième étage, estimant avoir assez d'avance, je passe trois fois devant la salle sur demande sans trop réfléchir puis ouvre à la volée la porte qui vient d'apparaître, Draco sur mes talons. Je ferme le battant et reprends mon souffle, le front appuyé contre le bois.

" Heu...tu sais Harry, je veux bien admettre que Rusard est du genre tenace mais de là à dormir ici.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- De l'immense lit trônant au milieu de cette pièce que tu viens d'inventer. A quoi pensais-tu ?

- A trouver un endroit où on serait à l'abri de tout. J'ai cru comprendre que toi non plus tu n'avais pas très envie de rentrer dans ton dortoir.

- Très juste.

- Enfin... je songeais que peut-être... nous pourrions dor...dormir ici... tout les deux. Je... ne va pas t'imaginer...

- C'est bon. J'ai compris. J'avoue que la proposition est très tentante et puisqu'un Malfoy ne se refuse rien... je me dois donc d'accepter. Mais j'ai juste une question. Que fait-on en entendant que le marchant de sable passe ?

- On parle ?

- C'est vrai qu'une mise au point s'impose avant les gros câlins sous la couette.

- Draco!

- Pucelle.

- Dévergondé!

- Tu n'as pas idée...

Je me réveille comme dans un cocon. Nous avons discuté de longues heures avant de finalement tomber de sommeil dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Un regard sur la pièce m'annonce qu'il fait encore nuit. Je n'entends que le tic tac du réveil que j'ai mis en place pour ne pas être en retard en cours et la respiration régulière de Draco dormant juste à côté de moi. Je pose mes yeux sur lui et me rends compte qu'il est encore plus beau quand il dort avec son visage dénué de toute expression et ses cheveux tombant sur ses yeux fermés. Je ne peux empêcher une de mes main, tout à coup baladeuse, de repousser la couverture pour caresser son torse du bout des doigts. Partant du cou jusqu'au nombril, puis plus bas, comme hypnotisé par cette ligne de poils blonds se perdant dans son boxer noir. j'atteins l'élastique de son sous vêtement, la respiration désordonnée malgré moi, quand une main à la peau diaphane attrape mon poignet. Je me retrouve alors face à deux orbes grises m'observant dans l'obscurité.

" Rend-toi bien compte d'une chose Harry. Avec moi, si tu commences, tu finis.

- Je...ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

- Tu m'as déjà dis ça quand tu m'as embrassé la première fois. Tu ne vas pas me faire le coup à chaque fois quand même. Ce qui t'a pris c'est l'envie et avant que tu ne te le demandes, je ne t'en veux pas. Sauf peut-être de t'arrêter en si bon chemin. "

Je rougis sensiblement à ses mots et je ne sais vraiment pas quoi répondre à ça. Je me penche alors vers lui, ne pouvant me retenir de l'embrasser encore et encore. Ses mains s'agrippent à mes hanches et d'un geste de me retrouve à califourchon sur lui, assis sur...Ô mon Dieu! Je me redresse pour le regarder dans les yeux et amorce un mouvement de bassin significatif, frottant ma virilité contre la sienne. Je vois alors ses yeux de fermer à demi et ses traits se crisper sous le plaisir. Je crois que j'aime encore plus cette expression là, je ferais tout pour qu'elle soit le plus souvent possible sur son visage angélique. Je recommence ce manège plusieurs fois, me régalent de ses gémissements de moins en moins retenus, jusqu'au moment où il craque, se redresse et me plaque au matelas recouvrant mon corps du sien. Sa bouche va dévorer mon cou pendant que ses mains vont elles s'afférer à enlever mon boxer rouge. Je me retrouve à nu sous sont regard inquisiteur. Il profite quelques secondes de la vue avant de lécher un de mes tétons. Je ne peux que gémir à se traitement, mon manque d'expérience dans ce domaine me retient de répondre à ses attouchements autrement qu'en flattant son dos ou ses cheveux. Je suis condamné à regarder cette langue délicieuse progresser vers mon ventre plat, lentement, laissant derrière elle une traîné brûlante, jusqu'à atteindre mon nombril, le pénétrant, mimant un acte que je ne me sens pas prêt à accomplir. La panique comprime soudain mes poumons .

" Draco...attends...je...

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'irai pas trop loin. Fais-moi confiance. "

Je hoche la tête, incapable de prononcer un mot et tente de me détendre de nouveau sur les oreillers. Il se penche de nouveau sur moi, s'attaquant cette fois à mon bas ventre, le parsemant de baisés fiévreux. Arrivé près d'une certaine partie de mon anatomie il se relève doucement et souffle délicatement dessus avant de l'effleurer du bout de la langue. Je ne peux retenir un gémissement rauque à cette caresse. Personne avant lui, a part moi, n'avait touché cette partie de mon corps et se laisser faire par quelqu'un d'autre, surtout quand il se pourrait que vous ayez des sentiments pour cet homme, c'est beaucoup plus intense. La sensation est grisante et je ne peux que froisser les draps entre mes doigts alors qu'il me prend entièrement dans sa bouche amorçant des mouvements de va et vient de plus en plus rapides à mesure que mon plaisir augmente de manière exponentielle. Je ne cherche plus à retenir mes cris maintenant, totalement à sa merci, perdu dans ce délice de sensations, me complaisant dans la luxure, ses lèvres faisant monter la jouissance par vague, incendiant mes entrailles. J'ouvre alors lentement les yeux et ne peux me retenir de jouir, en croisant son regard lubrique étudiant chaque réaction de mon visage, envahissant sa bouche de ma semence. Je l'observe avaler puis se lécher les lèvres comme un chat finissant son bol de lait. Il remonte langoureusement le long de mon corps, glissant contre moi, calant sa tête dans mon cou.

" Tu es délicieux, Harry.

- Merci.

- Rendors-toi maintenant.

- Et...et toi ?

- Quoi moi ?

- Ben... je ne vais pas te laisser comme ça tout de même ? "

Je le bascule à mes côtés et illustre mes paroles en effleurant la bosse déformant son boxer, du bout des doigts.

" Tu...tu n'es pas obligé si tu...

- J'insiste, ce n'est pas juste sinon. "

Je l'empêche de protester d'un baisé et le débarrasse de ses sous vêtements décidément trop encombrants à mon goût. Je le prends enfin dans ma main et commence à aller et venir lentement le long de son membre dur et chaud, juste pour moi, ses gémissements allant se perdre au plus profond de moi par nos lèvres jointes. J'accélère mes mouvements et il se cambre contre moi, cherchant plus de contact. Je sens son sang pulser entre mes serres, ses doigts crispés sur mes hanches. Il pousse une plainte plus rauque, plus profonde que les autres et il vient dans le creux de ma paume. Je me relève lentement, plongeant mes yeux dans les siens. Relevant doucement ma main vers ma bouche, j'entreprends de la nettoyer de sa semence, coulant progressivement vers mon poignet et il semble totalement hypnotisé par cette vision. Une fois fini il m'attire brusquement à lui, m'entraînant dans un baisé passionné, partageant son goût avec moi. Nos mouvements deviennent de plus en plus langoureux jusqu'à ce que nos respirations se calment et que nos coeurs s'apaisent. Il ramène la couverture sur nous et je m'endors dans le creux de ses bras.

Ca devient sérieux on dirait. Au prochain chap, début de... l'enquête! lol!

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Une ch'tite review pour me le dire? Merci d'avoir lu.

Sev.


	7. RAR en attendant la suite 2

Réponse à echizen d luffy

Ma première review pas gentille et c'est un ou une anonyme qui la poste.

Du coup tu as une RAR rien que pour toi. ;)

Pour ceux qui ont la flemme d'aller voir voici la review en question :

"C'est d'une logique que c'est deux prof inconnu sont potter et malfoy mais bon le snob peut trés bien être harry mais bon ça manque de suspens a ce niveaux !

Sans être méchante ni prétentieuse car je ne suis qu'une lectrice mais c'est du déja vu.

Mais bon je pense que tu sais ce que tu fais et ou va te mener la fic ?

bonne chance pour la suite car écrire une fic c'est déja pas mal !"

J'ai adoré ta review! lol!

Attention n'allez pas croire que les compliments des autres ne me plaise pas hein. C'est ce qui me motive à continuer quand même et c'est pas rien.

Mais j'aime aussi ce genre de commentaire.

"C'est d'une logique que c'est deux prof inconnu sont potter et malfoy "

Encore heureux que ce que j'écris est logique sinon je me ferais du souci.

"ça manque de suspens a ce niveaux ... c'est du déja vu."

C'est sur que sur ce coup j'ai pas inventé la roue. Mais en même temps avec les ... (va vérifier) 300 892 fics sur HP qu'il y a sur FFnet ça commence à devenir impossible d'innover. lol!

Mais bon comme tu le dis si bien "écrire une fic c'est déja pas mal!"

Alors merci pour ta review et merci à tous les autres évidement!

Bientôt la suite, aussi prévisible soit-elle. ;)

Sev. 


	8. excuses

J'envoie ce message d'un cyber café et je suis dans le regrès de vous annoncer que je ne pourrais pas poster de nouveau chapitre pour une durée indéterminé. Sans m'éterniser dans les explications disont que j'habitais jusqu'à maintenant avec mon copain. On est plus ensemble depuis ce week end du coup je suis retourné chez ma mère. Le hic c'est qu'elle n'a pas internet chez elle et qu'elle n'a pas vraiment les moyens de se le payer. Etant moi-même à la recherche d'un emploie je ne peux pas me le permettre non plus. Donc j'attend de pouvoir m'offrir un ordi portable pour aller squatter Mcdo. En attendant je continue à écrire comme ça quand je pourrais enfin reposter j'aurais plusieurs chapitres à vous offrir.

Donc pardonnez-moi pour cette longue attente.

Votre dévoué mais dégouté de la vie, Sev.


End file.
